Honor Among Thieves
by sheltie
Summary: This is a random story I wrote and doesn't really have a place anywhere else. Naruto is a thief and gets caught, but there's some twists. Rated M to be safe and for language and innuendo.


**Honor Among Thieves**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: don't ask where this idea came from. I was trying to write this one for my OSS series, but it turned into this. An interesting turn of events I have to say. I also want to say that this one is completely random really and won't too much sense. I wrote it like that for you all to think about and all.**

* * *

Naruto, the greatest thief and burglar of all time, was on the run. He had just escaped the compound with his loot as the alarms went off and the big bright spotlights lit up trying to find him.

"Heh, they have to get up pretty early to catch me, the Fox" Naruto said to himself.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Naruto knew better than to obey. So he dashed off quickly in hopes of losing whoever was pursuing him. But he could hear their breath.

_Huh, so it appears they got a team after me. The rich bastard must've paid them to catch me if I made it through his so-called high tech security_ he thought.

Moving through the dark with ease he covered a lot of ground, but could feel his pursuers on his tail.

_They are good, I'll give them that_ he thought.

The chase continued and Naruto was having fun. He had never had a group of pursuers dogging him this much. Most gave up quickly. Even the police gave up quick, but these people. They must've been paid some big bucks to pursue him like this.

Naruto dodged left and feint right hoping that would lose them, but it didn't. Naruto was running out of ideas and he needed to rest soon. He had a lot of stamina, but even he had to rest at times.

_Okay, I'll pull out my last trick and hopefully that will get them off my back_ he thought.

So Naruto performed a special trick and created a clone. It was actually a special kind of hologram that looked just like him. He released it and sensed that they fell for it. He smirked.

"No one can outdo the Fox" he said to himself.

/Scene Break/

Finally finding a good resting spot he settled in. It was a spot he had scouted before and knew it was a safe place to rest before having to move one. He put his loot down to be looked at later. He sighed and sat back ready to finally relax when he sensed some familiar presences. But he was too late to move. He was caught.

"The great Fox, caught like a rat" a very female voice said in a seductive and teasing tone.

"I know that voice, Cat, is that you?" Naruto asked.

Stepping out into the light was a tall ponytailed blond. She had cat-like eyes the color of amber. She was wearing a black body suit that fit-tightly to her fine figure. The belt with all of her tools hung loosely around her waist with the belt buckle with the silhouette of a cat's head.

"Hi, Fox, it's been a while" Cat said with a smile.

"Yes it has, though I am curious as to why you're here" Naruto said.

"Oh, you didn't want to see little 'ol me?" Cat asked teasingly.

Naruto looked at Cat's chest and smirked. _Nothing small there_ he thought.

Cat knew where Naruto's eyes were and gave him a bit of a show by jiggling her chest at him.

"Will you stop prancing like you're in heat Cat, we've got business here" an annoyed voice said.

"Oh, more. Hey Lil' Red come on out" Naruto said.

A red-haired girl shorter than Cat walked out. She had a scowl on her face with her arms crossed against her fairly flat chest. She was dressed in grey trench coat and tight black pants with a black top underneath the trench coat.

"Will you stop calling me that. I'm not Lil' Red" the girl said angrily.

"But it fits you in all kinds of ways" Naruto said as he eyed her chest.

Lil' Red's cheeks went bright red at this.

"I can't help it if I don't have the big fun bags like Cat!" she shouted.

"Not just commenting on that area you know" Naruto said.

"I AM NOT SHORT EITHER! I AM JUST VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" Lil' Red cried out with anger.

"Oh come on Lil' Red, just having some fun" Cat said standing up right.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just get it over with?" Lil' Red asked calming down, but glaring at Naruto.

"You've got no sense of humor at all Lil' Red" Naruto said.

Cat nodded in total agreement.

"Lets just get this over with" Lil' Red said stomping her foot.

"Chill down Lil' Red, there's no need to lose your temper" a calm collective voice said.

"And there's the Ice Queen" Naruto said.

A short haired blond girl stepped. She was several inches taller than Lil' Red though shorter than Cat and she had ice-blue eyes. What was her most looked at part was her breasts which were huge. Bigger than Cat's. She was dressed in a black trench coat and a pair of black pants and underneath the trench coat she wore loose white blouse.

"Fox, it's good to see you" Ice Queen said with a nod.

"Anyone else there?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, just us" Cat said.

"So, you were the ones paid to catch me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Ice Queen said.

"Huh, so the owner thought to catch a thief is to use thieves" Naruto said.

"That's what he said when he hired us" Cat said.

"Huh" Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Can we just get on with it" Lil' Red said impatiently.

"Awww, just can't wait can you?" Naruto asked with a smirk and wiggle of his eyebrows.

Lil' Red blushed at this while Cat grinned and Ice Queen kept a cool look on her face, showing no emotion at all.

"Why Fox, so forward. Usually I let a guy by me dinner first" Cat said in a lusty tone.

"Cat, calm down. We're here on a job, not fun" Ice Queen said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. Business before pleasure. Yadda, yadda, yadda" Cat said waving her hand away.

"Damnit, we've fucked around too long. Just get on with it" Lil' Red said now getting to the end of her tether.

"You look like the one who needs to calm down Lil' Red" Naruto commented.

"Fuck you" Lil' Red snapped.

"Oh, you'd like me too then?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Lil' Red's cheeks went a flame as she sputtered about.

"Hey, I wanted it first" Cat pouted.

"Oh come now Cat, you know I also got enough in the tank to go more than one round" Naruto said.

"Can we please just get this on and over with. I'm getting a migraine" Ice Queen groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Fine, so how much is the geezer paying you?" Naruto asked.

"2 mil for you capture and a bonus if we get his possessions back too" Ice Queen said.

Naruto whistled.

"That's a nice chunk, but this stuff I stole from him is worth more than that" he said.

"What did you steal, that wrinkled ass geezer didn't say?" Lil' Red asked curiously.

"You took the job and you don't know what the items you were supposed to guard?" Naruto asked.

"We were hired as contingency. He thought he had enough guards and security, but got us for insurance" Ice Queen said.

"I see, well, I can show you the loot and then you all can decide if you want to take me in or not" Naruto said.

"Sure, I'm fine with that" Cat said with a shrug.

"What!? We should just drag his ass in now" Lil' Red said.

"So you don't want to see my goods?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Oh. I do, I do" Cat chirped in like a hyper 5-year-old.

"Ero-kitty" Lil' Red muttered.

"Want, if you got it flaunt it" Cat said with a saucy smirk.

"Enough of this, show us what you stole and then we'll go from there" Ice Queen said sternly.

Naruto nodded and opened the sack and took out everything placing it on the table. The three girls looked at all the items and were surprised. They were priceless items with some made out of solid gold and others had diamonds and other very precious stones embedded in them. They were definitely worth a heck of a lot.

"You've got to be shitting me. That wrinkly bastard is a cheapskate" Lil' Red said.

"Yeah, damn this all could be sold on the market for more than what we'd get paid" Cat said.

"I know, and since I'm such a good guy I'll split all equally with you. I am sure even split four-ways you'd still make a hefty profit" Naruto said.

Ice Queen stayed quiet as her mind calculated the risks and rewards.

"Fine, we'll deal with you,. But what about the client?" she asked.

"Screw him" Lil' Red said.

"Yeah, I'd rather screw Fox here" Cat purred.

Ice Queen sighed.

"Fine, I'll figure how to deal with the client" she said then turned to Naruto, "we lost you and your trail."

"Right, meet me at the Den in two days time then we can go and get our money" Naruto said.

He then got up and was about to go, but was stopped.

"Fox, remember" Ice Queen said.

"I know, honor among thieves" Naruto said.

Ice Queen nodded.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: name who the three girls are and let me know in the review.**


End file.
